


[Podfic] Tender, Like a Bruise

by sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Black Panther (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Bucky is awake and healed, but Steve’s afraid of what it will mean.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	[Podfic] Tender, Like a Bruise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Bohemienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemienne/pseuds/Bohemienne). Log in to view. 



Length: 00:12:56

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Tender,%20Like%20a%20Bruise.mp3) (8.2 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Tender,%20Like%20a%20Bruise.m4b) (59 MB) 


End file.
